1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to push-to-connect style fluid connectors and, more particularly, to a push-to-connect style coupling assembly that includes a connection indicator to indicate when a male coupling member is connected to a female coupling member.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many industrial applications where a relatively high pressure hydraulic system requires that several connections be made between a hose assembly and a component, such as a pump, motor or valve. In the past there were no push-to-connect (threadless) connection systems available that could satisfactorily operate at high pressure. Consequently, prior art hydraulic systems commonly made use of threaded fittings to make this connection. Recently, push-to-connect style coupling assemblies have become available that operate at relatively high pressures. In one such coupling assembly, a resiliently expandable locking ring is employed to secure a male coupling member within a female coupling member. As the male coupling member is inserted into the female coupling member, the locking ring becomes trapped between a male locking surface and a female locking surface to prevent withdrawal of the male coupling member from the female coupling member.
While locking ring style coupling assemblies have proven successful in use, there are instances when the male coupling member, while appearing to be connected to the female member, may not be connected due to a failure to push the male coupling member into the female coupling member a distance sufficient to position the locking ring between the male locking surface and the female locking surface. For these and other reasons, an improved coupling assembly is desired that provides an indication that the male coupling member is connected to the female coupling member.